Hope That Floats
by SinningBySilence
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, just a few months after everyone's return, Regina and Robin make a surprising and sensual connection. Perhaps it's too much at once, too strong, but it's only the beginning of their story. (One-Shot)


_**Well, it isn't a Wonderstruck Echoes update, but I've been dying to write some more Outlaw Queen. Only this time, I wanted to have a little fun. The wait until March and Regina and Robin FINALLY meeting is going to be torture. But I'm so excited to see them interact and watch their story unfold! Getting some really great vibes about this ship, and writing about them only further excites me. :D**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_- Hope That Floats -_

_by SinningBySilence_

~*'*~

The cool water felt heavenly against her skin as she emerged above its surface, wiping her face and her eyes. The light chill of the night air coupled with the beads of liquid on her skin caused goosebumps to erupt all over her body. It had been a long few months, especially the last few days as the heat of summer set in. She had yet to return to her palace, which was run down and taken over by that wicked _witch_. (Regina had taken to nicknaming her Fiona after the princess-turned-ogre from one of Henry's favorite animated movies—her own private joke.)

Snow, Charming, and the others had set up an alliance with the Merry Men and were currently camped out in a secret hideaway in the woods. From the moment they had met Robin Hood and his men and realized there was an entirely new threat against the land, it became clear there would be no other option than to work together.

Regina had to scoff as she thought of Robin. He insisted on leading. He thought he could take over. _"Well, bandit,"_ she had wanted to say, "_this isn't your turf. It's _mine_." _And he'd had the audacity to snark about her magic! It was intolerable, as were his rowdy comrades.

That's why she had slipped away from the group to have some alone time, clean the day's grime off of herself, clear her head. Up until this point, she'd mostly been using magic to keep herself tidy. But nothing could compare to a dip in the crystal, clean waters of the lake just outside the forest.

The moon was her only source of light as she allowed herself to float idly. Her clothes sat on the bank, ready for her when she was finished.

She kept an eye out for visitors, hoping for as much privacy as possible. But it was dark, and this area of the lake was secluded. Nobody should bother her.

Or so she thought.

The snap of a twig and a rustling sound issued from the brush just above the bank.

_So much for not being bothered_.

With her eyes wide and alert, she submerged just enough into the water so she could breath and see who her company was. Cautiously, she drifted closer to land, squinting her eyes to see in the near dark.

"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?"

She folder her arms across her naked chest, not caring that it was too dark for anyone to see below the surface of the water. For a moment, everything went still again and only the sound of the crickets and the movement of the water could be heard.

Regina took a breath and, satisfied that it was probably only an animal, turned around and returned to her swim. She began to float on her back, only keeping her head above the water, and closed her eyes. Then the sounds began again, louder, and she opened her eyes to look up to see a dark figure emerging from the bushes.

With a yelp, she sank as much as she could below the water and scrambled to cover herself, startling the intruder as well.

Her heart was pounding and her breathing shallow as she got a good look at the man on the bank. He wore no shirt, only a pair of trousers. The large white cloth, like a towel, that he had been carrying fell to the ground on the bank.

It was his beard and muscular build, however, that gave him away.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't realize you were here," Robin spoke, his eyes darting away and back to her almost awkwardly. "I'll just come back later, then. I'm sorry."

Regina continued to gape up at him, even as the shot of adrenaline began to wear off. With a light huff, the man turned away, as if to leave. The former Queen considered letting him leave and not speaking a word of it later on. But rage began to simmer inside of her as well as some other emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"You _should_ be," she snipped at him, her stare growing cold and her jaw set. "It's rude to invade another person's privacy."

At her words, Robin stopped dead in his tracks. When he stood up taller and rolled his shoulders back, she knew she had him. He turned slowly, giving her an incredulous look.

"Are you joking?" he asked, his voice thick with disbelief. "You are joking, aren't you?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know I was down here."

"I _didn't_."

"I called out."

"Apparently not loud enough."

"Well, you now know and you're still here so..."

He scoffed and shook his head. "I don't believe this."

Regina was secretly smirking on the inside. Provoking him proved to be particularly entertaining. She had to suppress a laugh. Instead, she kept her stone-cold expression and, with an arch of her eyebrow, tilted her head as if to say, "Your point is?"

Robin seemed to stumble over himself for a moment, turning away from her, then back, then away again, and finally back to her. He folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"All right, I see how this is going to be," he said with narrowed eyes. "You know, before we knew one another, I'd heard quite a bit about you."

"You can't believe all of the gossip that runs through the rumor mill," she continued to antagonize him, floating through the water and pretending not to care.

"Well, normally I don't. But meeting you in the flesh confirmed everything I needed to know."

"And that would be?"

"For starters, you have quite the cheek on you."

"Good. Wit is my coping mechanism for other peoples' stupidity."

"For another," Robin continued, not bothering to dignify her comment with a response, "you're stubborn as a mule."

"Getting what you want doesn't exactly work by giving up so easily," Regina replied smoothly then looked directly at him. "You should know that since you're _still here_."

Silence fell between the two. Robin looked fit to be tied, which suited the Queen just fine. Riling him up was fun. Regina watched as he looked around, searching for a response. Then his gaze landed on the robe and light clothing she'd left in a pile in the grass. A sly smile played across his lips, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine," he said, inching his way to the pile of clothing. "You want me to leave, I'll leave. But, uh . . ." Robin paused for a moment before reaching down to pick the clothes up, neglecting his towel nearby. "I suppose you should have no problem with me bringing these back to camp for you, would you?"

Regina's eyes grew wide as he held them up. Her first thought was to chase after him, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple, especially if she didn't want to completely expose herself.

"After all, it's dark," Robin continued, tantalizingly, pacing back and forth along the bank. "Nobody will see you, and it's warm enough."

"How dare you!" she barked, swimming closer to the bank and eying the towel sitting by the water.

He only chuckled. "Well, you have magic, don't you? If you're that opposed, surely you can cast some kind of spell."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't need to use magic against you, _thief._"

She hoped the name stung. At least enough to catch him off-guard. Without preamble, she reached for the towel and strategically wrapped it around herself as she climbed out of the water. She stalked toward him, and he only chuckled at her attempt to yank her clothing from his arms.

"Give them back!" she demanded.

He shook his head and gave her that smug grin of his. Regina could feel her cheeks go red and her blood pressure skyrocket.

"Not until you give me my towel back."

"Not until you give me my clothes back! Need I remind you it's your own fault I'm wearing your towel in the first place."

She was in his face now, standing mere inches from him. Robin didn't even bother to back away as she invaded his personal bubble.

He shrugged. "My towel for your clothing."

"My clothing for your towel," she countered, holding the towel even tighter around herself. When he didn't budge, she tried to snatch them again. "Now!"

Yet again, laughter built up in the man, this time unsuppressed. She could slap him.

"Why is this so damn _funny_?" she grumbled.

"Because," Robin began, regaining his composure, "it's so much fun to push your buttons, Regina. You should see yourself."

As she looked up at him, she expected him to be smirking as if he had won some prize. As if he took pleasure in pissing her off. Instead, he pressed the clothing back into her arms, and the smile on his face was almost . . . endearing? For a moment all she could do was stare at him, mouth ajar.

What the hell was his game?

She sputtered for a moment, frantically searching her brain for something to recover with before speaking.

"Well, you should know what happens to people who push my buttons."

_Fuck_, she thought. Even she had to admit that hadn't come out as vicious or threatening as she'd hoped.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Robin asked in amusement.

_Okay, let's try this again._

"Don't think I won't."

_Shit._ Her voice cracked.

"You and I both know you wouldn't."

"And what makes you so confident?" she challenged, stepping even closer to him. He still wasn't buying it.

"If you really wanted to hurt me, you would have done that five minutes ago when I arrived or when I took your clothes. The very fact that you didn't immediately turn to magic means something, doesn't it? Or are you not all powerful as you claim to be?"

Regina groaned and shook her head in disbelief, turning away. "You're insufferable."

"So are you but, as you said, I'm still here."

With a huff, Regina threw the clothing to the ground. Then she tightened the towel around her before facing Robin again. She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as she marched toward him.

"What's your deal?" she asked, turning them around, almost herding Robin in the direction of the lake.

"There's no deal. I already told you, I enjoy pushing your buttons."

She closed in on him.

"Well, I suggest you stop."

"Or what?" his teasing voice came out sounding like honey.

She was practically pressed against him now, suddenly aware of how tall he was and how his natural, woodsy pine scent invaded her senses and set her heart racing. For the a long moment, she refused to look up at his face. Because when she did, the moonlight seemed to reflect off of his blue eyes, and their lips were millimeters apart.

_Wait, what?_ This wasn't right. When did she suddenly find him appealing?

She didn't have an answer for his question much less her own.

So instead of tossing out some witty, sassy remark, Regina recalled her anger. She tried to build her rage again. But . . . nothing.

"That's what I thought."

The grin on his face did it for her. It needed to go, and nothing she did next was given a second thought.

"Shut up," she growled, reaching up and placing a hand to the back of his neck to pull him down to her.

Their lips crashed roughly together, neither bothering to be gentle. One hand threaded its way through her hair while the other reached around to claw his back. Meanwhile, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Their lips continued to move together in sync. She moaned as he brought a hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, and their tongues began to mingle. Rage turned into warmth, and Regina found herself slowing down, wanting to savor his kiss.

God, he was good at this. Possibly _too_ good.

She parted from him only momentarily when the need for air was too great. For a moment, they stared wide-eyed and breathless at one another.

"You're still fun to aggravate," he told her.

"And you're an asshole," she breathed, pulling him back to her again.

Their kisses were desperate, hungry. Regina wrapped a leg around him, feeling him respond instantaneously.

"You didn't mean that," he replied on a groan.

She shook her head. "No."

Then both of her legs were wrapped around him while he tried his best to balance them both. Robin stumbled for a minute, not bothering to quit kissing her as he tried to regain footing. However, the incline of the uneven ground got the better of them, and gravity won as they were both sent hurtling into the lake.

Two startled yells and a splash later, Regina found her senses invaded by wet darkness and no air supply. She gasped for oxygen as she resurfaced, wiping beads of water from her face. She wiped her eyes and looked around for any sign of Robin. He had emerged a few feet from her.

Right next to the towel.

Regina's eyes grew wide as she glanced back and forth between her cover and the man across from her, and the realization that she was bare again dawned on her. Robin seemed just as flustered, unsure as to how to take this new compromising situation. How long had they known each other? Barely any time, in all reality.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly. "Yeah. You?"

"Yes. That was . . ."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Regina watched Robin's face, trying her best to anticipate his next move. Then she glanced over at land to see that her clothes were mercifully still dry. She could get dressed, return to camp, and pretend this never happened.

Just as she was about to do that, though, Robin was swimming toward shore. For a moment, he sank slightly below the water, fidget as if adjusting something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, receiving no answer.

Regina's eyes grew wide when she saw him toss his wet trousers onto the bank. There was no way he had been wearing anything underneath those. Not that any of this was unfamiliar or unfathomable to her. She just didn't know what to do with the fact that this was _Robin Hood_, whom she'd spent the last two months mildly loathing and bickering with only to fall into a lake while making out with him as if they were horny teenagers.

"Have you ever tried to swim in wet clothes?" Robin asked, to which she shook her head."It's bloody impossible."

"I'd imagine so," she replied as she began to drift closer to him.

He seemed to pick up on her discomfort and hesitation. "Oh, this is nothing. Don't tell me you're shy all of the sudden."

It wasn't condescending or belittling—more surprised. The two were closing in on each other again, and Regina was powerless to stop herself.

"I'm not," she whispered confidently as her body, weightless from the water, latched onto his.

They were so close, she could feel her breath mixing with his. Their eyes met, and both were completely transfixed on the other.

Regina shivered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. It had been so long. Not even Daniel could make her feel like this. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through her entire system.

It was Robin who made the first move, pressing his lips slowly to hers and gently but firmly holding her to him. Her legs wrapped around his lower torso, and the two began to float together. Regina sighed into his mouth, allowing herself to get caught up in his kiss.

For once, she wasn't over-thinking anything. For once, she was going to allow herself to be free.

Heaven knew she needed it after the pain and heartbreak of the last year. She had been so focused on her revenge and getting her son back, on figuring out who she was and what purpose she served. Sometimes, she forgot that, every once in a while, she just needed to be a woman—someone with basic needs and a thirst for intimate human connections.

And this time she didn't have to resort to cruel domination to get it.

This time it felt right.

Robin ran his fingers idly along her thigh, slowly inching up her side and to her back. Meanwhile, she played with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, just at his hairline. Her other hand drifted between them, feeling the strong, defined muscles of his chest.

He groaned as she ever-so-gently raked her nails along his skin.

Another tiny moan came out of her mouth as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Her eyes closed as he nibbled at her sensitive flesh. Then his lips traveled back up and once again found hers. With one more long kiss they parted, their foreheads resting together.

"Regina," he rasped as he gently ran his fingers soothingly up and down her arms. "What the hell are we doing?"

But she couldn't quite process his question with her brain still foggy. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't."

"But it does."

Regina lifted her head to better look at him. Robin's eyes, his expression, everything about the way he looked at her was sincere. But he almost looked guilty.

"Why?" she asked.

This sudden change, it made no sense. Then again, if she had to admit it, she would say that, as much as he infuriated her, she'd taken a soft spot of her own for the man, especially after watching him with young Roland. And he had taken to being more careful about the way he spoke to her over the last few weeks. She'd just assumed he was either afraid of her or didn't feel like dealing with the backlash. Perhaps there were other reasons.

"Because I . . ." he began to answer, only to hesitate midway and release a long sigh. "I don't do things like this with just any woman."

She eyed him curiously. "Then what makes me an exception?"

"You aren't an exception," he shook his head. "There's something different about you, and I'm . . . intrigued, I suppose. I'm sorry that I thought any less of you."

"Well, you've clearly not seen enough if you're still interested. You should be running—far away. We can both leave right now and forget this ever happened, and you won't get hurt."

Robin tucked a strand of tangled hair behind her ears and asked quietly, "Is that what you want?"

His eyes bored into her, searching for an answer, willing to accept her choice. Regina couldn't remember the last time she looked at a man who invited this much honesty, not just in his face but in his voice and everything about him. If she lied, he would know.

"No," she whispered.

Her voice shook as she said it. For a moment, he looked hopeful, and she knew it would crush him if she said the next words she wanted to add: _"But this isn't an option."_

Instead, she kissed him again; wanting to forget; wanting to let go again; wanting to pretend this didn't scare the hell out of her.

He was kind, even if the two had spent weeks on the wrong foot.

He had a son, whom he loved very much and was fantastic with.

He challenged her and was one of few who refused to let her push him around.

There was no way she could continue hating him, if she even hated him in the first place.

And there was no way this could continue.

"Robin, I—" she choked on her own words as she released him and backed away. "I should go."

"Regina, if I did something, if this was too much—"

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He looked away as she climbed back onto land and found her robe. Even when it was secure around her, he didn't look up until she called to him.

"Good night, Robin."

"Good night."

Then she was gone. Only this was far from over.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Regina was awake and up by first dawn the next morning. The moment she stepped out of her tent, Snow passed her a cup of freshly brewed tea from the kettle above the fire. Granny poured a bowl of porridge and handed it to her as she sat down on one of the makeshift log benches the group had set up.

It wasn't quite what she was used to nor was it her ideal breakfast, but it was something.

If she wasn't trying to use as little magic as possible, she would conjure up an entire feast. But she knew it was unhealthy to be so dependent. If she wanted to get along with these people, she would have to live by their standards. Strangely enough, she didn't care anymore.

Her mind was fixated on her encounter with Robin the previous night.

She could still feel his lips against hers and his hands all over her body. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and hear his soft, seductive voice in her ear. If things were different, if she wasn't . . . well, herself, nothing would have stood in her way.

But to let herself knock down the iron walls around her heart, to be vulnerable . . .

No.

As if on cue, a man's voice called behind her, "Morning, all."

Regina's heart quickened, and resisted the urge to crane her neck to look back. She didn't have to, though, as Robin walked right by her. He turned briefly to glance at her, giving her a polite half-smile, and she had to look away.

For a few minutes, Robin went about his business, bidding good morning to Snow and David and the other few who were awake. They discussed plans and meeting times to plot strategies. Meanwhile, Regina continued to eat her porridge and block out everyone around her.

"Good morning, Regina."

His voice was calm and his smile warm. Regina attempted a smile of her own, not wanting to freeze him out completely.

"Good morning to you."

"Do you mind if I . . . ?" he trailed off, gesturing toward the empty space next to her on the log.

"Go ahead." What was the harm in letting him sit next to her?

She moved over a few inches to put a little space between them. Both were silent for a few moments, unsure as to how to begin the conversation that needed to be had.

"Listen, Regina," Robin began in a low voice so as not to be overheard by anyone else. "What happened at the lake—"

"Was a mistake," she cut him off, "and _cannot_ happen again."

He frowned, hurt showing in his eyes, although no shock. "You think it was a mistake?"

"Well, I don't know what else to call it."

Robin sighed. "I don't, either." There was a pause before he added. "But I don't regret it."

"Robin—"

"I know. You don't have to return my sentiments, and I respect that this isn't something you're ready for or may ever be ready for. But you caught me off-guard, made me feel something I haven't felt in years. If that never happens again, it'll still be a memory to look back on."

Regina felt her chest grow tighter and a lump rise within her throat. He was only making this more difficult. It was unfair. So incredibly unfair.

"Look, Robin," she tried again, glancing around to make sure they were still without an audience. "There are reasons why this can't happen that I can't make you understand. Or maybe you do understand only I'm not eloquent enough to explain them. But the fact is I'm bad news. I've done awful things. I, of all people, shouldn't be allowed to have moments like we had, much less any kind of happiness.

"I've lost a lot in the last year," she continued despite the tears that threatened to fall. "Family, people who mean something to me, including my son. I will never see them again, and it's _my_ fault. Only mine, and I deserved it. All I know how to do is hurt people, and the few who matter to me seem to get the worst of it. I know I've been rude and malignant to you before, and I'm so sorry for that. But that's the very reason you don't deserve to get caught up with someone like me. It's too dangerous."

The two fell silent again. For a few moments, Regina felt relieved to get that off of her chest. He needed to know. She knew he needed to know the moment she realized he wouldn't just be another story hidden away in the pages of her life book. When she walked away, leaving him in that lake to wonder if their shared kisses and near intimacy meant anything.

It was inexplicable, but there had to be something more. Either way, Regina wasn't sure she was prepared to find out.

"If you think that scares me," Robin began, speaking sincerely and directly to her, "Or if you think I've never done things I'm not proud of or that I believe people cannot change—don't." She opened her mouth to protest but he place a finger over it to silence her. "You may be a pain in my arse sometimes, just as I'm sure that I'm a pain in yours. However, I care about what I see, not what I hear. Your past is your past, it's a part of you. But it doesn't define who you are now."

Regina shook her head, wanting so much to believe what he was saying only to find it impossible.

"You don't know me."

"Well, maybe I'd like to."

"You shouldn't"

"But I do."

In that moment, a smile spread across the man's face. It was warm, inviting. Hopeful. Regina couldn't help but feel that same hope rise in her again, and she chewed her lip to fight off a ridiculous grin. When Robin felt she was open enough, he placed a hand on her arm, gently rubbing it.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed briefly at his touch before she looked down. When she opened them, they were met with a distinctly familiar image. One that had been haunting her ever since she had found Tinker Bell again. She sucked in a breath despite her efforts to conceal her reaction. But the tattoo on Robin's wrist was uncanny. How had she not seen it last night?

She wanted to run away yet again. She wanted to be terrified. Yet something inside her kept her there, next to him.

"Clearly I'm not getting rid of you any time soon," she told him with a playful smirk, and he chuckled.

"Not unless you ask."

There was a pause before she grew serious again. "So, if I need time? If friendship is all I can handle right now?"

Robin took her hand in his. "Then we'll be friends. Anything more can only be worth the wait."

With that promise and memories of a chance never taken, Regina could only be hopeful that she would be brave enough to decide what that wait would lead to. And when the time came, that choice could very well be the man sitting beside her.

* * *

_***sighs* I'm really not sure about this one. But I gave it my best. Let me know what you thought, and don't be afraid to be constructive. Criticism can only improve a writer.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
